Talking is OverRated
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: It is time that Punk finally has a talk with AJ...but maybe not...Two Shot COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a two-shot...or one-shot if you aren't a fan of lemons. This is chapter is still T. I kinda took this from Raw on 6/25, I got an idea from AJ and Punk's segment backstage. So this is Punk centric, possibly a little OOC I tried not to. Goes to their serious talk...and you'll have to read to find out what happens.

* * *

The three-way elimination match had not gone as planned at all, but he didn't care so much about that. He was more concerned with little distraction that happened during the match. Really the reason he was able to pin Kane. Then Daniel capitalized his distraction to get the win. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. AJ had come to ring side for several of his matches now, ranging from skipping around the ring once before leaving, to actually being in the match as his tag partner.  
He wanted to talk to her, but after searching around for large amount of the show he had partly given up. The other part was he had gotten a phone call.

It was his sisters. They were asking him about the match or maybe more specifically AJ. But he rolled his eyes at their telling him that he should date AJ. He quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, he's- OK, bye." He said. Hanging up his phone. Another moment is eyes were covered by two delicate hands. His mouth twisted into a smile.

"Guess who?" A sweet voice asked that really could only belong to one person.

"Ummm...King Kong Bundy." He joked before the hands pulled away.

"No, Silly, it's me." AJ stood in a white robe. This was probably the most she had ever been covered...at least from what he had seen of her.

"What's up?" He asked. Even though he had been looking for her earlier he didn't want to admit that.

"Hi...um..." That slip her speech showed how nervous she was. "You know...I know that things didn't really go how you wanted to earlier...and I'm sorry."

He scratched the back of his head nervous about where she was going with this little speech.

"And I just wanted to make it up to you. And so tonight, when I compete in the Diva's Summer Time Beach Battle Royal. I'm gonna dedicate my match to you." She was smiling. And she didn't seem to notice his curious gaze down at the robe wondering what was underneath the white material.

"OK, thanks." He said somewhat off put on her decision. He stood up from the trunk he had been sitting on. "Maybe after that, you and I sit down and have a serious, _serious_talk about what's going on between me and you?"

"OK. And you know what, I know what you're gonna say Punk. And I'm not against taking things to the next level...I'm-I'm open to it. But first I have to win this battle royal." She was off down the hall before he could say anything else.

He made a heavy sigh running a hand over his gelled hair. He resigned himself to waiting again. He moved to his private locker to watch the match in peace. Seeing the divas lined up in their different swimwear was a sight. His eyes lingering on the petite AJ glad in her red and black bikini, really how could that not put a smile on his lips.

The smile dropped quiet fast though when Vickie came out in that silk black robe. He could feel the dread coming. He was a huge fan of horror films, but even this was hard on his eyes. Vickie letting the material fall to reveal the animal print bathing suit. He could only be thankful that it wasn't a bikini.

When the battle royal started he could see the different sets of divas going at it. He saw AJ cornered by Beth and Natalya who seemed to have joined forces in the match to provide one of them would win. They got distracted by other divas leaving AJ in the corner going largely unnoticed by the other women. He chuckled some when Beth ended up eliminating Natalya when gunning for Layla with Beth following after her.

With only AJ, Layla, and Vickie left. He started to wonder why Layla was moving to the 'Cougar' considering Vickie's in ring still she wasn't a huge threat to someone who was the Diva's Champion...he hoped so at least. But AJ made herself know grabbing Layla and spinning her around. She sent Layla over the rope even but she had still hung on so she wasn't eliminated. Layla attacked back, but was distracted when Beth came round. And even though she got rid of Beth AJ had come up and pushed her off the apron and onto the floor leaving her and Vickie remaining.

Then in a move he'd expect whole from Vickie she lifted AJ, barely, only putting her through the second rope. Not that it mattered since AJ had held on while Vickie started celebrating.

AJ slid back into the ring stalking Vickie much like a real cougar might her prey. He kinda felt bad for Vickie for a split second. But he also felt she brought it on herself...Vickie had made some crude comments towards AJ and slapped her. Back then he arrived...and by his assumption saved Vickie from a mauling...barely, Sheamus was very helpful in that moment.

Vickie was screeching was coming through the speaker. She really didn't need a microphone for that voice. After Vickie bumped into AJ he focused on her reaction. AJ seemed somewhat calm, but then after the push from Vickie she immediately sprung back using the momentum to tackle Vickie to the mat. Vickie was able to lift her up and push her off. She crawled through the ropes trying to escape AJ's fury. But AJ gave a few kicks to Vickie making sure she feel off the ring.

AJ won...and she did the...'YES!' chant...Punk was truly confused. He left the locker room and headed to the guerrilla waiting for AJ to come through. She came through smiling and bouncing on her feet. Once she saw him she immediately came over and launched into his chest. Her arms circling around her neck as she hugged him. "Did you see my match?" She said grinning like a cat.

Punk laughed lightly putting a hand on her back to steady her against him. "Yes, or should I say 'Yes, Yes, Yes" He said raising a brow to her.

Her smile faded to a pout. She let go, moving down his body from her elevated height. "I still dedicated my match to you." She reminded sounding mildly hurt.

"I know. OK. Now how about we go somewhere more private? Do you wanna change first?" He asked. Looking down from her face he got a closer look at her bikini. Quickly moving his eyes back up so she wouldn't catch him checking her out.

"Nope. Let's go." She was bouncing on her feet again going ahead of him.

He looked up taking a deep breath to calm himself before following her trail. She was already far ahead of him. She was already in the room when he entered. He was startled to say the least to the...perfect view of her ass as she bent over getting a close look at his championship title. One of her fingers trailing over the letters of his name.

"Um...yeah...are you sure you didn't want to change?" He said going around he went to his bag pulling out his street clothes.  
"I'm fine. I'm still feeling some adrenaline from the match. Mostly kicking that Grandma's butt out of the ring." AJ responded standing straight smile beaming at him. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Um, yeah...the thing is..." Punk paused any moment he tried to look at her. He usually wasn't one to focus on a woman's body when talking to her. Seriously with all the divas walking around in hardly anything for ring attire it was easy to lose some of the visual stimulation that came with looking at women. AJ, however, was affect him. "Um...yeah. Seriously you should go change. You could catch a cold or something." It was a stupid reasoning, but his brain wasn't exactly getting all of the blood it should at this moment.

AJ seemed to be thinking for moment before she came over to his stuff. She rummaged through like it was her own snatching a shirt. She slipped it over her petite form. It was large on her falling past her ass. "Better?" She asked, spinning around to model the new attire.

Really that was probably a no. He thought it was extremely hot when she had wore his t-shirts to the ring before with her own customizations. Now...she was wearing his shirt...literally his shirt. This was like the image of woman in a man's button of dress shirt to WWE Champion, aka even hotter. But she was covered, her small figure not visible through the large shirt, so maybe this could work.

"OK." He said. He sat on the bench and she plopped down next to him, watching him. "AJ, just who do you have feeling for? And I mean seriously." He said strictly looking at the younger female.

"You." The fact that she didn't even hesitate in answering caused his jaw to drop.

"Then what's with this kissing Kane, skipping around wearing a Kane mask, saying you aren't over Daniel?...Seriously AJ, you have got to explain this to me." He questioned looking at her.

"I don't know...I was just trying to help." She was nervously looking to her lap, her hands playing with the end of his shirt.  
He turned his body so he was straddling the bench now. "AJ, I'm the best in the world. I know you're trying to help, but I don't need it...you have helped some, so I guess I'll thank you for that...But AJ doing that kind of stuff is dangerous. You don't know how Kane or Bryan will react. During that tag match, after you had kissed him and then he tagged out. Bryan was more than ready to put you in some submission." He explained being as clear as he could. "Plus, your actions haven't made much sense...to anyone."

"I thought I made it clear." AJ started turning her own body so she was also straddling the bench now facing him. "Listen to what you've said Punk. You care about me, something...no one as done before. I wanna be with you...You are such...a great person."

"AJ-" He tried to speak, but her hand silence him. He went silent as her small hands came round to the back of his neck and pulled him towards her so their lips connected. Punk was shocked, but after the shock wore away he was kissing her back. Her tongue flicked over his bottom, primarily his lip ring. He opened his lips allowing her tongue entrance and his own tongue coming out and running over her.

His hands found her waist. She made a small squeak when he light her up and set her between his open legs, her legs going over his and wrapping around his waist. She relaxed easily, one hand gripping at the back of his head and the other gripping onto his sweat jacket. Once they pulled away they were both panting to catch their breath...looking into each others eyes. Both glazed and darkened by lust...

"...Hotel?..." Punk asked between pants know she would get the meaning. She only gave a quick nod in reply.

* * *

Like? Love? Hate? Tell me.  
Also if you're willing to read the next chapter that has the lemon, fair warning I'm not very experienced in them yet. So this is kinda a practice piece for me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second and last part.  
Little note, I'm warning you before you read this again. Lemons are not my forte. In fact this lemon is fairly mild to some I've read in the past. In fact it seems very different to others I've read. So it isn't smutty or hardcore, that just is not my style anyway. More softcore, vanilla kinda of thing. So if you're brave enough to read this then also read my note at the bottom and give me a review. Please and Thank you.

* * *

They separated from one another. Punk shoving his scattered items in his black duffel bag. AJ rushed out of the room and went to get her own things. Once Punk had finished packing he threw the bag over his shoulder and hooked his championship title to the strap before briskly walking out towards the parking lot. He ignored everyone just focusing on getting to his rental car.

He made it there first, but AJ showed up soon after. He tossed both their bags in the trunk as AJ went to the passenger seat. Once he closed the trunk he went round and got in on the driver's side. His eyes glancing at AJ anxiously sitting in the seat, still wearing his shirt and nothing else over her bikini.

Putting the car in drive he peeled out of the garage. He drove faster than he normally would, in fact he probably made it from the arena to the hotel in record time. He was glad to have already checked in earlier that day, so all he had to was grab their bags. Parking was quick, it seemed most of the other superstars and divas had yet to arrive yet.

AJ stood closer by him after they arrived. Following his lead as he he went inside. Once in the elevator, they had been lucky enough to be alone as they headed up to the 13th floor. Punk pulled AJ against his chest, leaning down he captured her lips. His free hand running over the curves of her body. Her hands tugging at his jacket using it to hold herself steady as her knees grew weak.  
The ding of the elevator pulled them apart.

They stepped out of the elevator onto the floor. Punk guided her down the hall finding his room. He fumbled with the key card. Aggravated since he had done this a million times, but now he couldn't seem to get it to work.

AJ made a groan and snatched the plastic from his hand. She slipped it inside and opened the door with ease. She stepped inside first turning toward him she grabbed the from of his jacket, giving a rough yank to bring him closer to her. She had to pull him down some so she could kiss him. Slowly pulling him further inside as their lips remained connected.

He used his foot to kick the door shut. He pulled back from her so he could drop the bags. With them out of the way he went to AJ, going for another kiss. But she pulled away leading him deeper into the room till she was at the bed. She crawled onto the mattress. Carefully she pushed up against the mattress her arms held out for balance as she stood on the furniture now standing taller than Punk. She beamed a smile at him as he grinned watching the odd behavior.

"What's all this about?" He asked pointing from her and the mattress.

"You're too tall." She pouted as she looked down at him.

He moved closer hands settling on her hips to help keep her steady. "Well there is an advantage to this." He looked directly ahead at her breasts hidden beneath his large T-shirt. He slid his hands down to the bottom of the shirt tugging up, not wanting to cause her to fall off the perch he moved slower than he would have like. Her own hands came down and finished when the shirt was half way up.

Punk looked at the exposed skin hungrily. He leaned forward starting a trail of kisses from her belly button up her body. He made sure to kiss the small amount of exposed breast coming from her top before going up her neck. Her head craned now catching his lips, playfully nipping at his bottom lip.

He smiled wickedly against her lips before sending off balance and onto the mattress with a squeal. He was on top of her quickly, stopping any comments that might have come. He straddled her body using his hands and knees to kept his weight off her light frame. Leaning down started another kiss, his tongue entering her mouth without warning.

AJ quickly melted into the mattress from being brought down. Her hands running across the rough, dark beard of the man above her. Kissing him back forcefully fighting for some dominance against his tongue. Her hands slipping down to the zipper of his grey sweat jacket tugging the zipper down to open it up to his tattoo chest. She could feel the lingering sweat on his skin as she ran her fingers over his well built form.

His mouth moved down nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh of her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips, closing her eyes she focused on the fell of his touch as one of his hands cupped her breast. Her nipples further hardening in his ministrations. As gasp came from her lips when he made a light pinch to the round bud. In retaliation she gave the same treatment to his exposed nipple.  
He pulled instantly to look at her face curiously. "What was that?" He asked raising a brow curiously.

"Pay back?" She replied innocently shrugging her shoulders.

"Interesting." Punk smiled. He sat up further to pull his jacket off, then ripping off the tap from his wrist throwing both the the side and off the bed. Turning back to the woman beneath him, his eyes widened. He didn't notice her movements, but she had stripped of the red bikini top. Her arms being the only thing blocking his eyes.

He didn't say another word as he peeled her arms away to look at the small mounds of tanned flesh. He went down again, catching the hardened nipple of her left breast between his teeth. The right was knead and teased by his other hand. Her body arched into him as she let out a moan. Her breath going shallow and rapid, in pleasure.

He shifted his legs. Maneuvering he pushed her legs open to allow his between. Her hot core rubbing against his leg through the thin black material. She was already beginning to feel wet even though they had hardly started. He switched his lips to focus on her other breast giving it the same treatment as the last.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, pushing against him to try and slip away, her mind was going blank. But her body was drained of all strength as he pushed against her moistened spot with his knee. She tried hard to bite back the moan, but it quickly escaped when he pressed her nipples between his teeth.

"...Punk." She breathed out. Trying to speak, but she was becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure.

He pulled back at the sound of his name. He looked up to her face connecting eyes with her. They were glazed over. "To much to handle, A-" He couldn't finish his statement before he was flipped onto his back. The brunette wiggled on top to straddle his hips. He was shocked, but even more turned on.

"We'll see about that." She said a devilish smile coming to her lips as she leaned forward. She came a breath away from kissing, but hovered above to tease him for a moment before wandering to the tattoo behind his ear. She kissed at the inked flesh, smirking as he made a small shiver. She flicked her tongue against his ear before taking the lob between her teeth. She continued to kiss and nip at the flesh of his ear and neck as her hand slid between her legs to find the hardened flesh beneath his wrestling gear.

She moved her hips down and grind herself against him causing him to groan in response. She sat up setting her hands on his chest using them to balance as she moved against his manhood. She could feel him growing harder beneath her. She could also feel herself getting wetter. She bit her lip trying to concentrate on him and not give into her own pleasure.

He could see her breaking, but really so was he. "AJ" He said firmly grabbing hold of her waist to stop her movements. He looked up to her as she looked back both coming to a silent understanding.

They separated for a moment so they could strip themselves of the remaining materials. AJ, shoes, socks, her sweatbands, bracelets, and the black bikini bottoms. Punk, his spandex wrestling shorts, the knee pads, and wrestling boots.

AJ finished long before Punk as he wrestled with unlacing his boots. She crawled to the edge of the bed behind him wrapping arms around his neck. She pressed her body against him smiling as he groan with discomfort. She went around going to her knees in front of him. Easily undoing the ties of the boots before slipping them off.

When she looked up her eyes caught sight of his dick. Far larger from her last boyfriend's...and possibly the largest out of any boyfriend. Timidly she reached out touching the tip with finger. Punk flinched causing her to jump in surprise. But she leaned in again, this time more bold. She wrapped her hand around the shaft holding it and Punk in place as her head leaned in. Her tongue licking the tip.

Punk made another groan so she saw that as a sign to continue. She settled between his legs. She took in a deep breath before coming down again. Kissing and licking at the tip for a few moments, lapping up any pre-cum. Before she could try and put any into her mouth Punk lifted her and pulled her into a kiss.

They fell back onto the the mattress. Punk flipping them over to gain control. His hand wandered down, open the folds to feel the wet area. His thumbing over her clit some before slipping a finger into her hole testing to see how tight she was. He could feel her muscles moving around his digits as he moved them in and out of her body.

"Punk...Please." She breathed unable to form a complete sentenced anymore.

He pulled his fingers out, knowing neither of them could take much more waiting. He settled between her legs position him to her entrance. He penetrated her, quickly, going as deep as he could before pausing. He looked down to her face and saw the small tears form in her eyes. He gently leaned down giving a kiss to her cheek. "OK?" He asked.

She made a small nod in response.

He waiting another moment for both of them to adjust to the feel of one another before he slowly pulled out to the tip before swiftly push back inside to the hilt. Repeated the process multiple times. Each time AJ moans got louder.  
"Punk!" She called out from beneath him with the next thrust.

Punk started to move faster. He cupped her ass lifting her hips on the mattress to provide a better angle. Her legs coiling around his waist. He pushed into her, harder and faster. He made a low groan as she tighten around him slightly.

"Punk!" She called out again. Her hands making a fist against the sheets.

Punk changed the position again. He pulled out for a moment sitting on the bed he crossed his legs. AJ followed his lead, sitting up slowly she crawled over straddling his legs again. Her hands positioned on his shoulders to steady herself before she slowly lower onto his shaft taking in the position.

It wasn't long before she was bouncing on top of him and he was pushing into her.

"Punk!" She scream out again her head falling back to look towards the ceiling.

"AJ, look at me." Punk called her attention. Making her turn her head back to look to his eyes. "Say my name." He said strictly giving a swift upper push into her to make his point.

AJ's head fell to his shoulder, her hair tickling his skin. Still moving against him.  
"AJ...say my name." He repeated on of his hands cupping her breast.

He could hear a whisper from her, not the word[s].

"What?"

Another mummer came, but he was still unable to make it out. He could felt her getting closer as her muscles started to tighten more and more.

"What?"

"Phil!" She cried out.

She hit her orgasm in that moment, her muscles convulsing around him sending him over the edge. Stopping himself from scream by capturing AJ's lips.

* * *

Both laid in the bed. A light sheet covering over their naked bodies. AJ firmed cuddled against his chest. Tracing the letters of his 'Straight-Edge' tattoo.

"OK...now AJ since...all that. You have to tell me that you aren't gonna do anymore crazy stunts." He said simply, waiting for a response.

AJ's fingers stopped their movement. Her head looking up to his face a small smile on her lips. She pushed up meeting his lips in a fiery kiss.

It wasn't till her stunt that he realized she never did answer him...But then remember what happened before and many times after since then that he came to a conclusion, "Talking is Overrated"

* * *

A/N: OK, no more. This one ends here, I really need to stop starting longer term stories since I still have a view to finish. Including my other AJPunk 'Crash and Burn' ...Unfortunately I already had a new idea for an AJ/Punk fic, but before I start it I need to finish Crash and Burn...BUT I will put the idea out there, so tell me if any of you would be interested in reading it.

Summary: AJ is dating Daniel Bryan...but cheating on him with CMPunk. When Daniel starts to become abusive and Punk is demanding she choose between them which way will she turn?

OK, so anyone still here? If you are please review, and any tips will be appreciated.


End file.
